The present disclosure is related to dynamic touch sensors. Touch sensitive or touch devices, such as smart phones, navigation devices, tablet computers, e-readers, music players, smart watches, and other devices, have become commonplace in today's society. Accordingly, users are performing more tasks with these devices and the tasks are becoming more complicated. However, as the level of tasks has become more complicated, the way touch is interpreted by a device has not changed. Thus, a touch on the device only means one thing.